warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:DS cover.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 16:03, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hünülü! Ein FanArt von Eulenstern :3 thumb Lg Blood :3 Re Ohhhjaaa, fänd ich SUPER :D Yay ... Ich hab zwar bald nicht unbedingt viel Zeit weil in einer Woche die Schule wieder anfängt D': aber Lust hab ich auf jeden Fall! Hast du schon eine grobe Idee, worum es gehen könnte? Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ah was :D Vllt könnten wir mal was machen wo der SternenClan nicht drin vorkommt. Der kommt ja iwie in jeder Story drin vor O_O ^^ xD ← Wtf Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] Ohh, ich hab ne Idee! xD (Ich glaub sie ist eh schlecht) Also dass es keine Kräfte und sprechenden Tiere unso gibt find ich gut xD Na gut, is ja Fantasy, aber für mich ist Warrior Cats nicht unbedingt, dass Katzen plötzlich mit ''Dachsen reden können. Ich fands eher immer gut dass die Tiere NICHT untereinander reden können. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: ich bin deiner Meinung. Was meine Idee war: Ein Einzelläufer wird in einen Clan aufgenommen der nicht an den SternenClan glaubt (find ich schonmal gut :) ). Er/Sie allerdings kommt aus einem der anderen Clans und glaubt an den SternenClan. Da er merkt, dass der Clan/die Clans nicht an den SternenClan glaubt/glauben, versucht er das für seine Zwecke auszunutzen (unter dem Deckmantel von "Ich will euch nur helfen") Was hältst du davon??? Al, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Danke Aschenstreif für deine freundliche Antwort ;) Kann ich auch etwas für dich tun ? Oh tut mir leid , ich vergaß die vier Tilden ! Ich hoffe das ist nicht schlimm ^^ Kann ich denn etwas für dich tun ? LG Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ danke Wow Aschenstreif die bilder von Wolkenjäger sind einfach toll danke. (Mohnfrost 12:02, 3. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Hall0^^ Ich bin's Blaufrost!!!!!!!!!! Deine Bilder sind perfekt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Danke! Danke! Danke! Und,....danke! Ich wolllte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, noch ein paar Bilder zu zeichnen? Falls ja, hier die Beschreibungen, Vorlagen wie immer egal^^ 1. Sandnebels beide Jungen kuscheln sich an sie, dass eine Junge, ist cremefarben wie Sandnebel, das andere hat weiße Beine, weiße Brust, weißen Bauch, weiße Schnauze, vorne ist ihr Hals weiß. Der Rest ist Silber, und auf dem silbernen Fell sind braune Tupfen, die fats wie Streifen aussehen..ihre Schwanzspitze ist braun. 2. Feuersturm bei Sandnebels blutverschmierter Leiche 3. Feuersturm und Sandnebel zusammen, egal welche Posen^^ Es würde mich freuen, wenn du ein oder mehrere Bilder zeichnen könntest, musst du natürlich aber nicht^^ Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 08:07, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Dankeschön Aschenstreif!!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 13:16, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sag mal... ...ist Nyx deine Schwester? Sie hat in nem anderen Wiki so was angedeutet.... will nicht wie ein Freak wirken! xD LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:14, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) DANKE!!!!!! Die Bilder sin perrrrrrrfekt!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 15:12, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC)